Kismet
by buffybabe42
Summary: After Keith's death, Lucas' life takes a down turn. Secrets are revealed about Lucas' HCM and Peyton's feelings for him, which damages his relationship with Brooke and Peyton's friendship with Brooke. Spoilerish, Brucas, Leyton, Brathan friendship
1. The Aftermath

_So, I had this brilliant idea for a new story. I am actually really excited about it. The story takes place after the school was held hostage. And yes, Keith did die. Sorry folks. I know I am in the middle of another story called Summer Time, but don't worry to those who are reading that, I plan on updating both stories regularly. Well, hopefully. This story will be great. I promise you that. It has all the goods: brucas, leyton, maybe some naley, and possibly jeyton…and I also wanted to put some brathan friendship into it as well. Also, expect some Dan and Karen interaction as well. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Thanks guys. _

Chapter 1

The Aftermath

It was the best of times. It was the worst of times. It was a time of grievances. It was a period of sorrow. The day was dreary and desolate as friends and family gathered around the grave site. Mae wept desperately in Royal's consoling arms as they beheld their youngest being silently laid to rest. His fiancé stood helplessly in her black garb as endless tears streamed down her lovely face. Her son stood by her side wearing a solemn expression while his stunning girlfriend, sporting an understated black pantsuit, clung to his arm as she looked on. Everyone who was anyone was there, including the departed's brown-haired nephew and his wife. But no other mourner stood out more than Dan Scott, also known as the deceased's brother, otherwise known as evil incarnate.

Dan frowned as he glanced over at the other side of Keith's casket to observe Karen enveloped in Lucas' arms. His brother's death haunted his dreams ever since that fateful day at the high school in which the mayor framed a young teenager for Keith's death. The murder was somewhat premeditated as Dan allowed Keith to enter the hostage-held school in order to convince the shooter to relinquish his arms. To Dan's delight the situation resulted perfectly as the teen shot himself to abandon a disconcerted and vulnerable Keith. It all happened just in the exact moment he himself had entered the school halls and retrieved the gun and shot his altruistic brother dead spot in the chest. The shock on his brother's face was priceless as he bled to death, leaving a stained mark on Tree Hill High for all eternity. As he lay bleeding profusely, Dan stood over his brother with a look of contentment on his face as Keith's eyes grew heavy with death. The last thing Keith saw was the image of his bother standing over him and smiling deviously. And then it was all over. Dan had succeeded in his machinations and had managed to convince the public of his innocence by wiping the weapon of all his fingerprints. "After all, the evidence clearly indicts the kid. I think his name was Jimmy, or something," Dan thought to himself. It was as simple as that. Despite his horrific crimes against humanity, Dan remained apathetic. To him, the murder was completely justified. Keith had attempted to murder him months before and had nearly succeeded. In his maniacal way, the bastard deserved to die. Now everything in his plan had been accomplished. All he had to do was sign the autopsy papers and maintain his act as the victim's grief-stricken brother. Dan looked over at Karen and Lucas and attempted to smile. And then, Karen and Lucas would all be his.

No words were spoken except for those of the minister as he completed his benevolent speech of spiritual hope. "May he rest in peace," the minister finished his sermon as he bowed his head gracefully. And with those words the ceremony concluded. The party began to rapidly lessen as loved ones and family exchanged sorrows and blessings, many given to Karen and Lucas. And then there were four.

They lingered at the lowered grave. Dan stood off to the side as Karen kneeled on the damp grass as she spoke to her dead lover's casket. Lucas and Brooke stood silently beside her as she whimpered uncontrollably. Lucas placed his hands soothingly on her shoulders. Lucas gathered Karen's petite figure into his arms, and he stroke her back as she cried while Brooke stood discomfited to the side as she watched mother and son grieve. Lucas released his grip around his mother as her cries subsided. He exchanged a look of sympathy with his mother, and he gestured his chin toward the grave and she nodded. Lucas kissed his mother's forehead and walked to Karen's previous spot at Keith's grave to say his final goodbye. Brooke stood beside Karen with her hands clasped nervously together as they both watched Lucas. Brooke glanced over at Karen's tear-stained face and noticed running mascara had stained her cheeks. Instinctively, she reached into her tiny Prada bag and retrieved a tissue.

"Karen?" she asked in a low whisper. Karen shifted her eyes to Brooke and she raised her eyebrows in question of Brooke's interruption. "You have a little mascara on your cheeks," she spoke quite softly in a feathery whisper. Karen's eyes widened as she appeared embarrassed.

"Oh dear." She shook her head as if ashamed and displayed a sign of life when she unexpectedly chuckled. "The first time I decide to wear makeup in the longest time and look what happens." For the first time since the tragedy occurred at the high school, Brooke managed to smile. It wasn'ta smile of happiness, but a smile of understanding between two women who had shared a deep connection. Brooke reached over and gingerly brushed the black ivory of Karen's makeup off of her face. "Oh, you don't have to do that." Brooke smiled again at Karen's response.

"I know," Brooke replied. Karen smiled gratefully at Brooke. "Besides, I have two words for you: waterproof mascara. I'm telling you, it works miracles." Karen chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about." Brooke finished wiping off Karen's previously mascara-contaminated face and disposed of the tissue in her purse. Karen grabbed Brooke's free hand and placed it warmly in her own.

"Not just for that. You have been so wonderful to Lucas and me. Frankly, I don't know what he would do without you. I don't know what I would do without you. You have been like a daughter to me. And for that, I am thankful." Brooke's face softened, and her eyes filled with un-escaped tears.

"Oh, Karen. You have no idea how much your words mean to me. I have just felt completely useless throughout this entire ordeal. I don't know what it's like to lose someone I love. I can't possibly put myself in your shoes. If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"That's easy, Brooke. Just be _you_." Brooke choked on Karen's complement and the tears escaped their ducts as they glided down the smooth curves of her cheeks. "Just be here for Lucas. That's all I ask of you." Brooke nodded as she and Karen looked over at Lucas' kneeling posture.

"You know I will."

"I know." A single tear slid down Karen's cheek. "Come here." Karen held out her arms to invite Brooke into a hug. Gladly, Brooke accepted.

"Can I get in?" Karen and Brooke parted at the sound of Lucas' voice. Karen smiled as she put her arms around Brooke's shoulders and waved Lucas over to join them.

"Of course," Karen answered.

Lucas approached his mother and girlfriend and immediately put his arm around Brooke's narrow waist and the other around Karen's shoulders, and the three engaged in a group hug until Brooke broke the hug. "Oh, I almost forgot," Brooke exclaimed as she realized she still held a white rose in her left hand. The three approached Keith's grave and Brooke held out the rose to Karen. "Karen, will you do the honors?" Karen nodded sadly and took the rose out of Brooke's hand. All of them peered down into the dirt hole at the shiny, pine wood of Keith's casket.

"Goodbye, Keith," Karen muttered and dropped the rose into the hole. As Karen glanced up from the hole, she spotted the lone figure of Dan Scott standing 15 feet on the opposite side of the grave with his hands placed in his pockets. The two exchanged _dangerous_ looks while Karen squinted her eyes furiously in Dan's direction, Dan remained unaffected by her irate glare. Instead of the usual smirk he wore on his face, he looked somber as he turned his eyes toward the grave. Karen sighed helplessly as she glanced up at Lucas from her height of 5 feet. Lucas gave her a reassuring nod towards the car and placed his arm around Karen's minuscule form. Lucas looked over at his girlfriend adoringly, and she returned his look of adoration. With his unoccupied arm, Lucas pulled Brooke into the nook of his arm as she looked up at him attempting to read Lucas' face. Lucas smiled slightly at her concern and lowered his face just inches above her own, and their foreheads connected as they gazed at one another lovingly. Ever so gently, Lucas brushed his nose against Brooke's button nose. The exchange of a mutual eskimo kiss may not have involved their lips, but was just as intimate as the tenderest kiss. Brooke gazed into Lucas' crystal eyes and leaned her head against the softness of his cheek. Lucas closed his eyes as he relished in her closeness and the scent of her strawberry shampoo as he brushed her hair back and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. Finally, with his left arm around his mother, and his right hand interlinked with Brooke's, they made their way to the car. It was Lucas and the two most important women in his life.

Dan looked on the departure of his former flame, his son, and his son's girlfriend as he remained standing at this brother's grave. So badly did he yearn to comfort the people in his former life. But that part of his plan would come into play a little later. Killing Keith was the perfect opportunity to opening the door to a relationship with the love of his life and his first-born son. It had been a door that had been locked for 17 years. Now he was about to open it. Dan had always known Karen was the woman for him, even when he married Deb. Deb was merely a means to an end. He had married her under strict pretenses. When Deb got pregnant during his freshman year at Duke University, Dan was under intense, scrupulous pressure from her family to marry. With no other way out of his predicament, Dan relented and married Deb. The only positive aspect of the marriage was Deb's inheritance and the birth of their son, Nathan. Although recently, Dan began having doubts about Nathan. Nathan was disobedient and too free-spirited for his own liking. And now he felt himself preferring Lucas, the son he had recklessly abandoned 17 years before. Ironically, the situation had been completely reversed the year before in which Dan favored Nathan and despised the son he never really knew. It was little too late for Dan when he realized his mistake at abandoning Karen during her pregnancy. He had searched for reasons in regards to his abandonment, but he couldn't quite locate any answers. In spite of his past mistakes, one thing was clear to Dan Scott, he wanted both of them back and would do anything to succeed in this objective.

So why did he suddenly favor Lucas over Nathan, you ask. While Dan loved Nathan as any father loved a son, he had grown completely perturbed by his son's choices. When Nathan married at the age of 16, against Dan's wishes, mind you, and had legally separated himself from his own guardianship, Nathan had severed all emotional ties. Little did Dan know, but after he had his first encounter with death, his perspective on life changed, and he soon found himself reaching out to Lucas. After he blackmailed his son into living with him, Dan began to see his former self in his son. It had been the same somebody that he had wanted to be. What struck Dan was the kind of person Lucas was and how genuine his heart was. Not to mention, Lucas was one hell of a basketball player, as he had certainly inherited his father's talent. Lucas had the same drive and passion for basketball that Dan had. It was something that Nathan never had. Dan even found himself forgiving Lucas' betrayal after his son discovered he had been ripping people off at the dealership and had given that information to Deb to incriminate him. Unbeknownst to Lucas, the stolen funds were acquired to provide for his son's college education. But he would never know that. Dan couldn't really blame Lucas for his betrayal. He was doing what he thought was right. Lucas always did what he thought was right, and Dan admired that. Aside from abandoning his son, Dan also regretted accusing Lucas of attempting to kill him. Later he discovered that Lucas had actually saved his life after Dan nearly killed Lucas himself.

"Never mind that," Dan thought to himself. That situation was taken care of as he stood over his brother's grave such as he stood over his brother's dying figure at the school. It would be the last figure the grave would see before its traditional burial in dirt. He grinned in victory as he walked to his car. The plan had been set in motion. And then there was one.

* * *

Everything was white with no colored variations. The halls smelt of ammonia as the ill patients formed a line behind the receptionist's desk. Her body lay sprawled across two plastic chairs as her head lay atop her boyfriend's denim-clad lap. Her eyes were dead to the world as she slept. Her boyfriend sat upright against the hard surface of the walls, but he was definitely awake to the world. He had been alert since the shooting had occurred. It was as if he had never slept at all. Sleep was completely foreign to him.

His girlfriend shifted in her sleep as he looked down at her. He could ear her mumbling something inaudible and then she was still again. Lucas smiled as he softly stroked her cheek. She had been wonderful ever since his Uncle Keith had died. In fact, she never left his side throughout the tribulation. She slept when he slept, and she ate when he ate, which isn't to say much. Neither of the couple had slept in days, and Lucas constantly worried about her wellbeing, even going so far as to insist she sleep right there in the hospital as they waited for Peyton to wake up, but she refused. Instead, she insisted he get some coffee, and as Lucas returned to the waiting area carrying two cups of coffee, she was stretched out on one of the chairs in a daze of sleep. Such devotion to himself reminded Lucas why he loved her so deeply. She was his angel.

Lucas was a man of few tears. The only times he could remember crying was when he fell and scraped his knee in fifth grade, and most recently when he declared his love for Brooke, and she shot him down and left for the summer. In fact, he had not shed a single tear at his uncle's demise. Perhaps he was still in shock at his uncle's abrupt exit, but he found no reasons for his lack of emotion. Brooke had cried more than he did, and she wasn't even related to him! Lucas was in an unfortunate situation, and all he could do was be the good son and nephew he was by supporting his mother in her time of need. It was what Keith would've wanted.

"Doctor Benton, you have a call on line one. Doctor Benton, you have a call on line one." Lucas heard the intercom over the hospital air and sighed in exhaustion. As Lucas nearly found himself dozing off 30 minutes later, a nurse dressed head to toe in an obnoxious nurse's gown, approached him. Her nurse's gown reminded Lucas vaguely of a bottle of Pepto Bismol, and he attempted not to gag at the sight of it.

"Excuse me, are you Lucas?" the nurse addressed him.

"Yes."

"Well, your friend is awake and ready to see visitors." Lucas nodded.

"Can you tell me what room she's in?"

"Room 42; you can go on in whenever you're ready."

"Thank you." The nurse smiled and exited through the emergency room doors. Lucas looked down at Brooke as she slept. Chocolate brown strands of hair had fallen across her face, and he gingerly brushed them behind her ear. Lucas nearly gasped as he beheld her beauty. Everything about Brooke was beautiful. With her long brown locks, almond-shaped hazels, that dazzling smile, adorable dimples, and stunning figure, Lucas found himself constantly questioning how a woman so striking could ever be with him. Not only was she the most attractive woman he had ever seen, but she had the biggest heart of anyone he knew. He was one lucky guy, and he thanked God everyday for having her in his life. As he watched her sleep, Lucas became reluctant to awaken her. He didn't want to wake her for the world, but knew he had to. Cautiously, he rubbed her arm.

"Wake up, babe. Peyton's awake," he whispered. Brooke groaned as she finally opened her eyes to meet Lucas'.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Lucas smiled as he watched his girlfriend emerge from her slumber. He stroked her bare arms, and Brooke's hazels widened.

"She's awake?"

"Yep, and she wants to see us."

Suddenly Brooke was on her feet, astonishing Lucas in the process as just seconds before she was sound asleep. Lucas stood up and laughed as her eagerness prodded him down the hall outside Peyton's room. Lucas was close to opening the door when Brooke impeded his attempt by pulling his hand away from the door handle. Lucas jumped back at her action, and he looked at her to explain, but she was pacing nervously through the hall in front of her friend's room. Lucas frowned as he watched his girlfriend have a spazz-attack.

"Brooke?" She ignored Lucas as she continued pacing frantically back and forth.

"So, how do we do this? I go in first to visit her? Or we you go in first? Maybe, if we both go in together. No, wait, might be too much to her. We don't want to overwhelm her," Brooke mumbled to herself.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked again, but Brooke kept muttering to herself, and Lucas could barely discern her chatter as she continued pacing. Lucas grabbed Brooke by her shoulders and suddenly she stopped mumbling as Lucas lowered himself down to her line of vision. She looked at him questioningly.

"Brooke, relax. If we overwhelm her, than one of us will leave, okay?" Brooke nodded apprehensively.

"Of course; you're absolutely right. One of us will leave," Brooke replied as she glanced at the door. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous about seeing her. I mean, I have never seen her before….in a hospital bed."

"It's going to be alright. I promise you," Lucas reassured her.

"You're right. She's gonna be fine," Brooke agreed as Lucas kissed her forehead.

"I'm always right," Lucas teasingly whispered in her ear. He smiled in satisfaction as Brooke shoved him against the wall. She grinned in amusement and shook her head in disagreement as she gripped the door handle.

"You see, that's where you're wrong." Lucas chuckled softly at Brooke's quip as they entered the room. The patient's blonde head lay propped against a pile of pillows as she looked yearningly towards the only window in the room. Various assortments of tubes and needles were attached to her arms, giving her the appearance of a human pin cushion. Her head turned at the sound of Lucas gently shutting the door. Her pale face lit up at the sight of her two closest friends as they cautiously approached her bedside.

"Hey guys! Long time no see." Peyton exclaimed. Brooke was the first to approach her.

"Now how is it that my "bestest" friend gets hospitalized for a few days and still ends up looking better than me?" Brooke placed her hands on her hips as if posing a serious question. Peyton grinned and raised her eyebrows incredulously and glanced down at her pasty arms.

"Oh yeah, my skin is positively glowing," she added sarcastically. She raised her arms. "Now get over here and give me a hug." Brooke took a step backwards at Peyton's request, and Peyton noticed Brooke's reluctance as he eyes drifted to the tubes attached to her arms. She waved off Brooke's fear of harming her condition.

"Oh these," she pointed to one of her tubes, "these are just accessories."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause a seizure or anything," Brooke added, her voice full of concern. Peyton nodded and opened her arms again. Brooke smiled enthusiastically and gently embraced her best friend.

"Oh my God, you're so thin. Have they been feeding you?" Brooke asked after they parted.

"Are you kidding; only the best for Tree Hill Hospital's number one patient. Tonight's meal consists of bitter mashed potatoes, over-baked meatloaf, and my personal favorite, J-E-L-L-O. Mmmm, mmmm, good." Peyton's voice had a twinge of sarcasm as she looked over at Lucas standing awkwardly in the corner; he appeared so uncomfortable that he resembled a 15-year-old boy with acne at a party. Brooke's eyes followed Peyton's view to Lucas. Brooke watched Lucas with bewilderment.

"Lucas, aren't you going to give Peyton a hug?" She arched an eyebrow in a curious manner. To Lucas, her question seemed more like a demand rather than a request. Lucas smiled in embarrassment as he walked toward Peyton.

"Of course; I just didn't want to interrupt the female love-fest." He patted Brooke's back reassuringly before he engaged in an uncomfortable hug with an equally disturbed Peyton. Then they parted and Lucas took his rightful place beside Brooke.

"Are you hungry? I could cook you something. That hospital food sounds nasty," Brooke grimaced.

"Uh, no; I think I'll take my chances." Brooke pretend-gasped at Peyton's insult.

"Hey, I happen to be a great chef. In fact, my culinary skills have improved remarkably. I've even upgraded to the microwave," Brooke beamed proudly as Peyton burst out in laughter.

"Careful with the jokes, Brooke. I might just cough up a spleen." Brooke's eyes grew wide, and Peyton laughed again. Brooke sneered when she realized Peyton was just joking.

"Shame on you, P. Sawyer! Don't ever do that to me again or I'll ensure you lose all your inner organs." Peyton snickered as she held up her hands in defense.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You should be. Now about that food; since you declined my offer to cook you something, how about something from the vending machine?" Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good." Brooke clapped her hands together in success.

"Great! Okay, I will be back." She looked over at Lucas who had been staring distantly out the window. As he felt Brooke's eyes on him, he snapped back to attention. "And while I'm gone, Lucas can keep you company."

"Oh, I can do that for you. I don't mind." He looked over at Peyton who shrugged.

"Nonsense! You don't even know what Peyton likes to eat from the vending machines.""Oh, but I do," Lucas thought to himself. "Besides, you two should catch up." Brooke added. Lucas nodded in reluctance. Brooke looked back over at Peyton. "I'll only be a few minutes. Don't go disappearing on me." She pointed her finger at her friend as a warning. Peyton smiled warmly at Brooke and gestured toward her hospital bed.

"I don't think I will be going anywhere anytime soon." Before Brooke departed, she flashed her trademark thumbs up sign, making Peyton and Lucas laugh. The door shut with a click as Brooke exited the room in hopes of finding a vending machine. Lucas and Peyton traded glances. Peyton raised her eyebrows while Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. And then there were two.

_Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I already started typing up the next one. So, please send me your reviews. I would totally appreciate that. Thanks a bunch…_

_Up next: Peyton and Lucas talk about what happened in the library_


	2. Unrequited

_Wow, I wasn't expecting such a huge turn out of reviews. Thanks you guys! That seriously made my day. Seven reviews for one chapter is a lot for me. It takes people a while to get into a story, but thanks, and please keep it up. Anyways, I have a lot of stuff planned for this story. I decided to write another one because I got writer's block for my other story SUMMER TIME (which you all should read as well) Ha! Talk about bad advertising. This story will only get better; trust me. Well, here it is. Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review. _

Chapter 2

Unrequited

The room was dead silent. Neither of the occupants could hear a pin drop. The only sound of life originated from the shuffle of papers and the constant ringing of the phones that the he and she could hear from behind the hospital door. Ten minutes seemed to had passed without an exchange of pleasantries as two former lovers stared awkwardly at another from different sides of the room. It was as if an invisible boundary separated them; it was almost like two roommates who shared a mutual hatred for each other and expressed this abhorrence by placing a piece of duct tape across the room to split their areas. Peyton felt like she was literally in third grade again, and she sighed in aggravation as Lucas stood there like the ill at ease schoolboy he was. It was time for someone to break the ice, and evidently she was the one to do it. "_Men_," Peyton complained to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"So, I heard about what happened. I'm sorry for your loss." Lucas looked down at the ground attempting to avoid eye contact. He nodded his head dejectedly. Keith's death had caused quite a ruckus in the quaint, little town of Tree Hill, and Lucas' popularity had soared. Lucas could not count the number of anonymous people stopping him on the street to express their condolences. It's not as if he needed to be reminded of his uncle's death. He was aware of it. Those close to Lucas knew not to address his loss; otherwise, there would be hell to pay.

"Thanks." Peyton nodded as she realized Lucas wasn't going to elaborate and looked out the same window she had been intrigued with earlier. She turned her head back in Lucas' direction when she heard Lucas speak again. "So, how are you doing?" Peyton's response was slow as she reacted with surprise to Lucas' unanticipated question, but somehow she recovered.

"I'm doing well," she paused as she contemplated her next words. "Thanks to you." Peyton smiled as Lucas looked up from floor into her speckled, brown eyes, whose tint changed as the seasons progressed. Lucas attempted to return her smile, but found it difficult as his lips contorted at the effort. His smile looked as if he had just drunk a glass of bitter lemonade.

"That's good to hear," he offered weakly.

"Yeah, the doctor said I should be out of here tomorrow, cane and all."

"Cane?" Lucas' ears perked.

"Yep, it's only temporary until my leg gets better."

"Oh?" Lucas added.

"Maybe I can qualify for senior citizen discounts," Peyton chuckled until she noticed Lucas apathetic response as his eyes wandered towards the floor.

"Lucas, is something wrong? You've been acting weird ever since you got here. What's going on in that brain of yours?" Peyton's voice was full of concern as she scrutinized his face and tilted her head towards Lucas. Lucas exhaled noisily as he shifted his eyes back to the pretty blonde.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting tired of people asking me what's wrong." Peyton's eyes enlarged at the dreaded vocabulary that spewed from her friend's mouth.

"I'm sorry," she offered meekly. Her meager apology proved inefficient as Lucas continued to rant.

"What were you thinking, Peyton?" Lucas raised his voice an octave as Peyton flinched at his retort and shook her head as she appeared utterly clueless.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Lucas raised his eyebrows at Peyton's naiveté. Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe if you elaborate a little, I can understand why you're going off at me," Peyton added with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Lucas sighed. "Do you remember what happened in the library?" Peyton froze and her heart nearly stopped as the sound of his words became familiar. Not only did she remember the incident, but she had tried to ignore it. In a moment of life or death, when the blood seeped through the knee of her favorite fatigued jeans and she felt agonizing pain as the bullet burrowed itself deeper and deeper into the muscle of her leg, she had confessed to him. She had declared her undying ardor for her best friend's boyfriend. It was a love that had never _wilted_, was perhaps hidden for a brief amount of time, but it had always remained deep within the recesses of her heart. It was a love that had _flourished_. And then she had selfishly acted on her temptation as she had shared a forbidden kiss with him. It was a kiss she never intended to happen, but in a moment of pure panic, she found her lips eagerly pressed against his.

"Oh that?" Peyton now found herself in Lucas' position as she instead looked at the floor in mortification. She could feel Lucas' glare seep through her skull as she peered downward. She struggled with her speech as she continued. "About that…I'm _really_ sorry." She looked up at Lucas to demonstrate her apology was earnest. Lucas' angry glare softened at the sound of regret.

"Why would you do that, Peyton? After everything you, me, and Brooke went through last year?" he implored.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I just got lost in the moment. I thought I was going to die, Lucas. And you were there, and so was I." Her voice was full of shame as she spoke but became clearer as she realized that she was not the only one at fault. "Besides, it takes two to tango." She cringed as she predicted Lucas' response would be none to kind. Peyton's prediction rang true as Lucas clenched his fists in anger.

"Excuse me?" he shrieked as he motioned to himself, "but I wasn't the one who initiated it."

"You're missing the point," Peyton said as she rolled her eyes sardonically.

"What point are you trying to make?" Lucas pointed at Peyton as if indicting her. "You were the one who kissed me."

"That much is clear," Peyton nodded. "But you didn't exactly pull away."

Lucas snorted. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means whatever you want to mean," Peyton grimaced as she sat up and to stretch her bandaged leg. "Clearly you wanted to kiss me back; otherwise you would've pulled away sooner."

"But that's not fair. I thought you were dying."

"That's exactly my point. I kissed you because I thought I was going to die," Peyton leaned back in her hospital bed and sighed in physical relief, although immediately she grew uneasy at the direction the conversation was going.

"I still don't understand _why_ you would kiss _me_." Lucas raised an eyebrow as his anger subsided. "Uh, oh," Peyton thought to herself. "Unless…did you mean everything you said before you know," he paused and continued, "you kissed me?" Lucas asked

Peyton's eyes grew wide in fear as she confronted his question, and she looked down at her lap abashedly. Her voice was quiet as she spoke. It was as if she reverted back to her elementary days in which she was the quiet girl in the back of the classroom that everyone else ignored. "_I could always fake cough him. No, I can't. Tell him, Peyton; just tell him," _Peyton silently urged herself. And oh, how she yearned to tell him. Oh, how she longed for him to know her unrequited love. But she couldn't tell him. After all, Lucas was her best friend's boyfriend. Peyton had already betrayed Brooke's trust the year before when she used to sneak into the janitor's closet to exchange passionate lip locks or steal secret kisses in the library with Lucas. Lucas was right. The last thing she needed was a repeat of last year's turmoil. No matter how she felt about Lucas, she couldn't do that to Brooke again. She couldn't risk losing the most extraordinary friendship she had ever had. She would suffer before she could induce such pain upon Brooke.

"I did mean everything I said," Peyton acknowledged as she watched Lucas' expression change from curiosity to panic. His blue eyes grew startled at the prospect of her revelation. Lucas was speechless as he continued staring at the bottled-blonde. "Damn, how long does it take someone to get snacks from the vending machine? Brooke, where the hell are you?" Lucas asked himself as his heartbeat quickened.

"But as a _friend_," Peyton bit her lip as she spit out the gracious term. Lucas' face relaxed.

"Oh, thank God," Lucas sighed in relief as his heartbeat steadied. Peyton smiled uncomfortably.

"Lucas, I…" Peyton's words were cut off by the sound of approaching feet.

"Knock, knock!" As if on cue, and to Lucas' relief, the door flung open to reveal an ecstatic Brooke in her snug, pink tank top and jean capris that fell just below the knees of her shapely legs. In her tiny arms she carried a variety of chips, candy bars, and gum, which she immediately piled onto the chair adjacent to Peyton's bed. "Whew, sorry it took so long," she smiled at Peyton.

"Yeah, we were beginning to wonder." Brooke looked over at Lucas, who stood on the opposite side of Peyton's bed.

"As a matter of fact, your boyfriend here was about to send out a search party for you." Peyton replied.

Brooke looked astonished. "Really?"

"No," Peyton patted her friend's shoulder and smiled. Brooke giggled and swatted Peyton's hand away. "So, what could've taken so long to occupy the mind of Brooke Davis? Did you break a nail or did you have female problems?" Peyton added dryly.

Brooke opened her mouth in protest. "As a matter of fact, I emptied out the entire vending machine," she gestured toward the chair stacked with goodies. "I figured you could use a little more nutrition than jello," Brooke scoffed at the thought of hospital food. Peyton laughed.

"Oh yeah, cause Snickers is so healthy," she said sarcastically.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she grabbed a Snickers candy bar and flipped it over as she examined the nutrition facts label. "Okay Miss. Pessimist, I happen to know that this candy bar has 4 grams of protein, oh, and 5 milligrams of cholesterol." Brooke looked up from Peyton after reading the label. "See, a candy bar can be healthy."

"Brooke, unless you want to die from a clogged artery, cholesterol is bad for you." Peyton corrected her friend. Brooke nodded uncertainly.

"I knew that. I was merely comparing and contrasting bad stuff versus good stuff," she added innocently as she peeled the wrapper of the Snickers and nibbled on the end. Peyton giggled in delight as Lucas smiled at Brooke's gullibility.

"So, did you two have a good talk?" Brooke asked in between bites, only half paying attention to Lucas and Peyton's nervous expressions. Peyton's eyes widened in alert.

"Same old, same old," Peyton answered as she glanced at Lucas from the corner of her eye. Brooke looked over at Lucas, who still stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh, you didn't bore her to death with that _Voltage_ stuff, did you?" She arched an eyebrow as she placed the half-eaten candy bar on the chair. Lucas chuckled.

"That would be _Voltaire_, and no I didn't bore her." Lucas crossed the width of the bed and advanced toward Brooke as he put his arms around her shoulders in a loop and drew her to him against his chest. Brooke smiled as she leaned against his taut chest. Peyton was clearly bothered by Lucas' display of affection towards Brooke and averted her eyes to the window as Lucas placed a warm kiss on the gape of Brooke's neck. "Besides, I thought you liked Voltaire," Lucas whispered into her ear.

Brooke flashed a grin. "Only when _you_ read it to me, and only in small doses; I mean, the guy's like Shakespeare on crack." Poor Peyton appeared to be nonexistent as the couple continued bantering.

"That is the most bizarre analogy I have ever heard, but I guess you make sense in your own kind of way," Lucas laughed as he released his grip around Brooke's shoulders.

"I always make sense," Brooke pouted.

"Of course you do, Brooke," Lucas added sarcastically. Brooke swatted his arm, and he responded with laughter.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Brooke exclaimed.

Lucas bowed his head in defeat. "Oh, I am so regretting telling you my middle name." Brooke giggled. Lucas glanced behind him at the door. "Anyways, as much as I would love to spend more time with my beautiful girlfriend, I have to get going. I promised my mom I would cook dinner tonight." Brooke nodded in understanding. Ever since Keith had perished, Karen had been working overtime at her café. Brooke assumed it was Karen's own way of coping with her loss. Everyone handled the aspect of death differently.

After both of Peyton's mothers died, her method of management was reclusion. In fact, that was how Peyton usually dealt with predicaments. She would lock herself in her room for days on end, refused to return Brooke's phone calls, and would paint the most morbid mosaics. They're friend Haley had once called her a "tortured artist". These were the perfect words to describe Peyton's character. Brooke, on the other hand, her method of dealing with grief was shopping, of course. Brooke never much cared for painting bizarre, impressionistic art or working abundantly. To Brooke, life was precious and shouldn't be abandoned to paper or overtime. Besides, not only was she atrocious at any aspect of art, but she also found no enjoyment in working. Working required too much effort; and what better remedy than to shop! While she was more relaxed, Karen, however, was the exact opposite, a workaholic if you will; not to mention, a neat freak. In other words, you couldn't get crumbs on the couch. Prior to Keith's death, she had always been in control of every aspect of her life. Things changed drastically after Keith's absence, and both Lucas and Brooke watched painfully as Karen quickly fell apart. Brooke had even started working regular shifts at Karen's Café in order to aideKaren in her recovery, but to no avail. As a result, Karen was a complete wreck until recently as she began to put the pieces of her life back together again. Until then, Brooke, Lucas, and Haley were Karen's support, and she relied heavily upon them to maintain her sanity.

"Peyton?" Lucas directed his attention to the patient, who was still watching the window with her lonesome, doe-eyed stare. Peyton looked up from her aversion as she heard Luke's familiar voice, and she acknowledged him. "I'm glad you're alright."

Peyton forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"Anytime."

Lucas leaned down and gave Brooke a quick peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow?" Brooke asked hopefully as Lucas edged toward the door. Lucas smiled slyly and tilted his head as an idea came to him.

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping I would discover you in my bed tonight before I fell asleep." Lucas' eyes penetrated Brooke's eyes as she felt a slight blush redden her cheeks. It was a form of shynessthat only Lucas could provoke. She smiled tauntingly.

"Maybe, if you're lucky," she replied. With one last smile at Peyton and a wink at Brooke, Lucas left the room.

Brooke turned around and beamed at Peyton. "I never thought he was going to leave," Brooke said with relief. Peyton looked at her in bemusement, and Brooke snickered. "Just kidding." Peyton laughed. "So, Blondie, what's new with you? Have you met any cute hospital guys?" Brooke took pleasure in the thought of being served by hot, buff, guys in tight, white uniforms. There was something about the combination of attractive guys and uniformity that got Brooke all hot. She looked at Peyton with expectancy as she sat in an empty chair beside Peyton's bed.

"You mean orderlies? No, let's just say Pauly Shore gives these guys a run for their money?" she added

"Pauly who?" Brooke asked

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"You always do that!" Brooke complained by pouting her full lips.

"Do what?"

"You never answer my questions when I'm completely retarded. C'mon, help a girl out here," she prodded Peyton. Peyton sighed.

"Have you ever seen Bio-Dome?" Petyon attempted to familiarize Brooke with the infamous eighties star. Brooke looked dumbfounded.

"Bio-whattie?" Brooke asked completely stumped. Peyton laughed heartily as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"I give up! You see, that's why I never answer your questions." Brooke laughed along with Peyton and her expression grew serious after their laughs decreased.

"Peyton?" Brooke locked her hazels with Peyton's brown eyes, and attempted to seek redemption. Peyton ceased laughing as she noticed Brooke's intense gaze. She put her hand over Brooke's outstretched arm in distress.

"Brooke, what is it?" Peyton inquired of her best friend.

"I wanted to let you know that I feel terrible about what happened at the school." Brooke's soft voice trembled as she appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Brooke, what are you talking about? You weren't responsible for that shooting?" Confusion swept Peyton's face as she examined Brooke's face for an answer.

"I know. But I am responsible for what happened to you. It's my fault you go shot." Tears fled from Brooke's almond eyes as Peyton attempted to wipe them with her hand.

"Why do you blame yourself? You had nothing to do with me getting shot."

"I should've been there for you, Peyton. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. It should've been the one to go back into that building to look for you, not Lucas!" Brooke wailed as Peyton brushed Brooke's mane with her fingertips, attempting to soothe her cries. As Brooke's cries settled, Peyton drew Brooke's face into her smooth hands, and Brooke was forced to look into the eyes of her best friend.

"You had no idea that I was still in the school when you left. It's not your fault, Brooke. All that matters is that someone like Lucas was there to save me. If it hadn't been you, it would've been someone else. Stop blaming yourself."

"I just wish I could've been there to help in some way," Brooke sniffled as she grabbed a tissue from her purse, and Peyton attempted not to laugh at the obnoxious nose blow that came from Brooke's tiny nostrils. But she couldn't contain herself as the tips of her small mouth pointed upward into a slight grin, and she was forced to conceal her mouth with her hand to avoid Brooke's detection. Brooke looked up from her tissue as she heard Peyton begin to speak.

"You were there for me," Peyton patted her chest and pointed to her heart. "You were right in here." Brooke smiled.

"Now, don't go getting mushy on me, P. Sawyer."

"Me? Never." She grinned with satisfaction as she had cheered her best friend up.

"Excuse me?" Brooke and Peyton whipped their heads quickly around and noticed a curvaceous nurse standing inside the doorway. Brooke could detect the outline of her hot pink bra beneath her white nurse's dress as her abundant cleavage nearly spilled out over her small uniform. Clearly, the woman's build was too big for her small dress, and Brooke immediately thought her suffocated frame needed ventilation. They had been so involved in their intimate conversation that they did not hear the nurse arrive.

"Yes?" Peyton asked.

"It's past visiting hours." The buxom nurse pointed at Brooke. "You're friend needs to leave."

Peyton nodded. "Okay, thanks." Peyton and Brooke waited for the nurse to leave, but it was apparent she was going nowhere in particular after she remained in the doorway. Brooke raised her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Okay," Brooke mouthed to Peyton. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed an apology to Brooke.

Brooke smiled. "So, I will see you tomorrow?" Peyton nodded again. "Yep, the doctors said I can leave tomorrow."

"Cool, I can pick you up. Just give me a call?"

"Sure." Peyton opened her arms and hugged Brooke warmly. "Have fun at Lucas' house." Brooke looked taken aback and opened her mouth wide in surprise.

"How did you know I was…." Brooke stammered. Peyton held up her hand to quiet Brooke.

"I'm your best friend. That's my job." Brooke smiled and Peyton followed henceforth. Smiling had become so addictive to the duo.

"Well, best friend, I will see you tomorrow." Brooke looked over at the nurse, who wore a scowl on her wretched face. "Better go before someone bites my head off," she whispered to Peyton. Peyton laughed infectiously.

"Bye," Peyton replied. And she was gone. Peyton sighed as she thought about the day's events. She replayed the conversation with Lucas in her head, and noted bitterly how ridiculous she must've looked to him. But all was said and done. Lucas was not hers to keep. Lucas was with Brooke, whom she loved wholeheartedly. And that's the way it would have to be. She would have toencounterBrooke and Lucas' kissing in the school halls. She would have to bump into them making out in the library. Someday she might have to witness them exchange their "I dos" as she would watch in torment at her lost love declaring his body and soul to somebody else. As much as it pained her to see them together, she knew it was the right thing to do. She needed to forget about Lucas. That was the only thing she could do in all in hopes of maintaining her bond with Brooke. After a succession of sighs, Peyton rolled over on her backside and closed her eyes with the knowledge that Lucas would continue to haunt her dreams. There is no rest for the wicked. And then there was one.


	3. Yesterday and the Day After Yesterday

_Hey everyone. So, I finally decided to update. Sorry for taking forever and a day. Anyways, I wanted to address a review I received about regarding my writing style. I apologize to any of you if you find my writing to be full of grammatical mistakes, as well as any other mistakes. These are completely unintentional. I may make a few, or I may make a lot. I am a person, and I make mistakes. I don't have a BETA, or whatever the heck that is. I don't have time to have someone edit my stories. I am a full-time college student, and I barely have time to write these stories. So, I will make mistakes. I would like to point out in Chapter 1, I wrote, "Brooke wiped the black **ivory **off of Karen's face_." _I never intended to use ivory, since ivory is white. Mascara cannot be white! I am so retarded sometimes. Ooops, my bad. I think I met to say**ebony**. Anyways, I apologize for that mistake and others as well. I have never had any complaints from anyone, except from one particular reviewer whose name I shall not mention (fake cough). As a matter of fact, I have been praised several times for my grammar. But anyways, if any of you have issue with it, please let me know. There are kind ways for constructive criticism, and there are cruel ways. But I trust in all my reviewers! Moving on. So, here's the third chapter. It's a little bit of Naley and a lot of Brucas. To all Brucas haters, you should not read this if you do not have an appetite for this particular couple. However, there is a bright side for Leyton fans. I promise you, there will be Leyton in this story. I didn't say I would conclude the story with any of these couples, but **know** they are all included in this story. So, enjoy, and please remember to read and review. I appreciate all my faithful reviewers. Love you guys!_

Chapter 3

Yesterday and the Day After Yesterday

The sunlight gleamed through the purple-tinted curtains as it fell upon her reposed form. She yawned beneath a mass of golden tresses as she stretched her right arm across her body. Her wandering arm was in search of a certain asset of his. To her dismay, she groaned as she realized his absence. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and observed his empty spot. She laid her hand upon this spot, and her fingertips felt the cool area. She sighed in frustration and abruptly rolled over on her backside. Where in the hell was he? He had abandoned her to wake up alone once again. "Oh well," she thought to herself. "At least I don't have to wake up and see Dan." Haley cringed at the memory of Dan Scott, and she recalled the instant she woke up to stare him in the face. It was the morning after Nathan and Haley reconciled by making love. She woke up to find Nathan gone and Dan standing in the doorway; he was wearing his usual smirk.

Luckily, this time she had decided to stay at the apartment as she fell asleep in Nathan's sculpted arms.

She groaned again as she forced her tired legs over the side of the bed. She shivered as her feet touched the cold carpet. But before she could even attempt to stand, she heard the front door slam. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Haley flung her body back against the mattress.

"Brooke, could you not slam the front door!" Haley's head protruded past the edge of the mattress. Therefore, she viewed her environment as upside down. She looked as if she were a nine-year-old experimenting with the feeling of blood rushing to her head. Her angelic face turned many shades of red as her brain was subjected to the rush of blood. Just then, a figure appeared in the doorway, and Haley gasped. The figure was carrying a bag and two cups of coffee. She smiled when she realized it was not her roommate, but was actually her husband. "Hey, you're not Brooke," she observed from her ridiculous point of view. Nathan's lips formed into a smile as he observed his wife's head hanging upside down. He laughed.

"No, I'm not, and what the hell are you doing?" He shook his head as he placed the bag and the cups on the night stand.

"I'm attempting to wake up," she mumbled and attempted to sit up. Her attempts to rise were cut short as she suddenly felt an immense weight pressed against her. She laughed as she realized all 180 pounds of her husband were impeding her efforts.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley raised her head and met Nathan's wanton gaze. He smiled as his baby blues greeted her brown eyes.

"I'm waking you up," he murmured. She smiled before his lips met hers. His mouth tasted of mint, and she savored every second of his taste. With his arms secured tightly around her tiny waist, Nathan pulled her into an upright position like a puppet. She smiled warmly as she leaned her face against his neck.

"Mmmmm, I could do this every morning," she sighed happily. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why don't we?" he asked as they parted, and he reached for the styrofoam cups on the night stand. Haley ran a hand though her disheveled hair as she pondered. She took the cup from Nathan's hand and sipped the contents.

"That's easy for you to say. You see, I got this roommate. Her name is Brooke." Nathan nodded understandably.

"I know, but we're married, Hales. A husband and wife should live together. Move in with me," he offered. Haley snickered, and Nathan frowned at her reaction. "What?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? No offense, but I don't find the idea of waking up within close proximity to Dan particularly appealing."

"Well, then we'll get our own place," he added.

"And with what money, Nathan? I barely make minimum wage at Karen's," she sighed in exasperation.

"We will figure something out, I promise." Nathan placed his coffee on the night stand and reached for Haley. "Besides," he paused to pull her body into his, "I don't want to live one more second without you. Ever since Keith died, I realized that time is precious. I _have_ to be with you." He kissed her head as she stroked his arm lovingly. She smiled sadly as she thought of Nathan's words.

"That's good," she paused as she looked up at him, "because I _have _to be with you." Nathan smiled and bent down to smooch Haley. Haley sighed after they parted. "Now all we have to do is tell Brooke."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The brunette had kept her promise. Just minutes before her boyfriend's eyes closed, she quietly slipped beneath the pale blue sheets. He sighed happily and smiled as he felt her body heat radiate through the covers.

"Hey there, pretty girl." She smiled as Lucas drew his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She burrowed her face into his neck as she could still smell the remnants of his aftershave and feel his stubble graze her nose. She felt his body relax as he held her in his arms.

"How did you know it was me? You haven't even opened your eyes. You know, I could've been any random girl when I crawled into your bed," she teased as her nose brushed his. He opened his eyes and smiled at Brooke's quip.

"It's Monday night, isn't it?" Lucas asked.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Brooke leaned her head back against her pillow with a curious expression on her face.

"I've got a schedule to keep. You're usually reserved for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays," he added as he closed his eyes again. Brooke frowned in confusion.

"Well, who's reserved for the other nights?" She arched an eyebrow. Lucas smiled at her question. Even with his eyes closed he could still detect Brooke's bemusement.

"You don't know her." By now, Lucas had opened his eyes. He could not resist the urge to see her reaction. Brooke opened her mouth in shock and swatted Lucas, who was delirious in laughter.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed between giggles. He rubbed her knee gently as they both stopped laughing.

"Relax babe, you are the only one who occupies my bedside." Lucas turned his body toward Brooke, propped his elbow against the mattress, and laid his head on his hand as he looked at Brooke. Brooke was examining her cuticles as she lay on her backside. Lucas reached across the bed and placed his hand over Brooke's occupied ones. She looked up at him questioningly. "I always know when you're around. It's like this intense feeling I get," he professed as he locked eyes with her. His intense stare sent shivers down her spine, and she shuddered.

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "It's kind of hard to explain," he paused as he pondered her question. "Sometimes my heart will just skip a beat for absolutely no reason at all. And then you're near me. Sometimes my heart will just beat so fast that I can't even think. And then you're near me. You have no idea what kind of effect a girl like you has on my heart, do you?" His earnest eyes searched her face for an answer. An infectious smile overtook her lips, and she gazed at him in wonder.

"You have no idea what kind of effect a guy like you has on my heart, do you?" she replied. There it was. It was a mutual exchange of love. It wasn't necessarily the three little words, but it was enough for them. It was their method of expressing their emotions. They expressed their love by the way he tucked her hand in his as they walked to school, by the way they gazed at one another during classes, by the way Brooke attempted to cook a meal for him, and by the way Lucas gave her chicken noodles the week she was sick. Although, Brooke's meal ended up being a disaster, love was an ingredient to her efforts.

Lucas' heart skipped a beat at the sound of her words, while her heartbeat thudded loudly against her rib cage. Finally, he could bear no more, and his lips crashed down upon her mouth as they tasted one another. His tongue somehow found its way into her mouth, and she moaned with pleasure. His hands found her waist line as his fingers worked on unbuttoning her jeans. Her hands grasped his back in tension at the feeling of his hardness pressed against her leg. He finally located the stubborn button as he unzipped her pants. He found himself astonished when she pulled away from his grasp. Her eyes were full of anticipation as she attempted to cover her lower half with the blanket. Lucas looked at her in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shhh," she raised her finger to her lips and pointed to the door. "I heard your mom in the hall," she explained. Lucas glanced toward the doorway as a feeling of great disappointment overcame him.

"I'm sorry. I should go check on her," he replied. He looked at Brooke with an apologetic face, and she nodded.

"Of course. I'll be here when you get back." He smiled as he opened the door. She never questioned his motives, and she understood him better than anyone else did. He loved that about her. Grateful for her presence, Lucas quietly stepped into the hall. A fleck of light bounced off the walls in the hall, and Lucas gingerly stepped toward the light and into the kitchen. There she was. Lucas could never remember his mother looking worse. She was clad in an oversized, pink robe, and her hair appeared disheveled. She sat in ruins at the kitchen table. Her hands gripped a cup of steaming coffee. Karen noticed Lucas lurking, and she looked up in surprise.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh," Lucas asked as he sat across from his mother at the table. She nodded as she sipped at her coffee cup.

"Nope," she declared with a sense of defeat in her voice.

"I know what that's like. I haven't slept a wink since..." Lucas choked on his words as he nearly mentioned the forbidden name. Karen put her hand over Lucas' in comfort.

"Lucas, it's okay to say his name. I promise you, I'm not going to cry anymore. I am all cried out," Karen replied weakly.

"It's just hard to say it," Lucas added.

"Yeah, I know," Karen nodded her head sadly as Lucas looked at her in curiosity.

"So, how long are you going to do this to yourself, mom? You need to get some sleep." Lucas eyes were full of concern as his mother looked away.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not very tired. It's like I don't want to close my eyes. Every time I close my eyes, I see Keith's face." Lucas listened as his mother continued. "I'm scared to close my eyes again. I'm scared of what I see. And who knows what will happen once I open them again." She looked at Lucas as she spoke. "Will you still be here when I open my eyes?" He sighed as he patted Karen's hand.

"I'll tell you what you'll see when you open your eyes again. You'll see me, and you will see all the people who care about you. I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that." Karen smiled at her son's words as she finally stood.

"Well, I think I am going to try to get some sleep. I think you should do the same," she pointed at Lucas, and he grinned.

"Okay, mom. Sweet dreams." And with that, Lucas pulled his mother into a warm hug, and the two shuffled down the hall in to their respective rooms.

"Oh and tell Brooke I said hi," Karen bellowed as she closed her bedroom door. Lucas smiled as he realized his mother knew him better than he thought she did. He shook his head and quietly entered the room.

"My mom's okay. She just couldn't sleep," he mentioned as he struggled to see the pathway to his bed. "Nothing like a little Lucas time to cheer her up." He yelped in pain as his foot made contact with something sharp. Lucas knelt down and closed his hand over the stubborn object. The suede material felt soft against his skin, and he realized the culprit was Brooke's shoe. She must've carelessly thrown her boots off before she joined him beneath the covers. A smile caught his lips as he thought about what was waiting for him beneath those covers.

He sighed contentedly as he sat down on his horizontal-striped comforter. Lucas laid down and instinctively turned his bodyto his girlfriend's direction. She was laying on her right side, but her face was disguised by the darkness of the shadows. "So," Lucas delicately brushed her arm as he attempted to distinguish her face. He grinned seductively at her hidden features. "Where were we?" No response came from her motionless form. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her silence. "Brooke?" He stroked her cheek, but still received no answer. Lucas raised his head off the pillow in order to hear her speak. Instead, her light breaths could be heard, and he saw her small chest rise and fall rhythmically. He chuckled softly as he hung his head in disappointment. She was asleep.

It was always like this. Every time they were about to make love, something would happen to prevent it. It happened constantly. A few weeks before, his mother had called in the middle of an intense make-out session over at Brooke's place. She insisted he come home to fix the plumbing. The week before that, Brooke's parent's called her when she was half-naked and straddling Lucas' hips. Now, it was his mother again. He couldn't remember the last time he and Brooke had made love. In fact, the last time he could recall having sex, was when he and Brooke were confined to her apartment due to the horrendous rain storm. Lucas smiled at the memory.

They had had another fight, which wasn't particularly unusual for the passionate pair. But this fight had been their biggest one of all. And it was all based on one stupid phrase he had previously used in an old letter to Peyton. He had used the same words in a love letter to Brooke. Of course, Brooke reacted the way any insecure woman would react. First, she nearly gave Lucas an aneurism after she deliberately struck him in the head with her favorite flashlight. And then she ran out in the atrocious rainstorm in part of Lucas' stupidity. It was his duty as the loyal boyfriend to chase after her and desperately seek an apology. And then he answered the dreaded question: how do you feel about Peyton? Damn, how many times was he going to have to answer that question? Lucas looked at her face as the rain pounded their bodies, and a deep longing filled her eyes. But she needed an answer. Hell, she deserved an answer, especially after all the torment she had experienced with him. So, he told her the truth. He cared about Peyton. And he did, of course. Truth is, he would always care about Peyton. They shared an emotional connection that perhaps Brooke would never understand. In fact, it was a connection he couldn't seem to comprehend. He didn't think he would ever understand it. Maybe it was meant to be that way.

But of course, there was the mortifying speech, but he had to admit, he was quite suave when the situation required his finesse. And Brooke and Lucas melted into each others' arms. Despite all the raucous thunder and determined rain, they took no notice, as the two lovers stood out in the middle of the street, melting in each others' arms.

And then there was that spectacular kiss. He felt as if he had just been struck by lightening. It was the best kiss he had ever shared with anyone. It was the kisses of all kisses. In fact, this kiss put all their other kisses to shame. As always, the best was saved for last when Brooke and Lucas lay atop her bed and made tender love. It was a night he would never forget. It was the best night of his life.

He smiled as he looked over at Brooke's sleeping form. "Oh, well," he looked over at Brooke, "at least she's finally sleeping," he told himself. Brooke's forehead felt warm to his lips' touch as he kissed her good night. "Sweet dreams, pretty girl," he whispered as he snuggled beneath the covers. His eyes grew heavy with sleep as he placed his hand over her hand, and he beamed at the touch of her soft skin. Lucas yawned happily as he felt himself doze off. He had a feeling that he was going to get some sleep tonight all on account of Brooke's presence. And then there were two.


End file.
